1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing apparatuses, information processing methods and computer program products.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been known systems that allow applications to be downloaded and installed from web pages provided by web servers.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-237881 discloses that a multifunction peripheral (MFP) downloads software in cooperation with a distribution server that distributes the software, and installs the downloaded software.
According to the typical technique, for example, a user using an information processing apparatus, such as the MFP, presses a user interface (UI), such as a button or a link, on a web page provided by a web server, a command that has been associated with the UI is unconditionally executed on the information processing apparatus. Consequently, in a situation in which, for example, an application that is not permitted to be installed has been installed on the information processing apparatus without notice, if the user presses a UI (UI on a web page) associated with a command (such as a start command) for the application, an unpermitted command may be executed.